


Never mess with Coffee

by Hestia



Series: Ianto's Revenge [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, M/M, this is completely stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hestia/pseuds/Hestia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto doesn't like went Jack cheats at Naked Hide and Seek</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never mess with Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I'm transferring this one from FF.net  
> It's just a stupid crack that I wrote a long time ago. It was corrected at the time so it might not correspond to my current level of English and it might seem different from my Avengers work (who is way recent), if you already read that.

Ianto put all the coffee cups in his silver tray and made his rounds around the main area of the Hub where Tosh and Gwen were working on some reports. Owen had disappeared an hour ago, saying he had a date or something. The young man didn't really care anyway.

The last cup, besides his own, was for Jack. So he took the stairs up to the Captain's office.

Ianto smiled when he saw Jack. His back was against the chair's back and he was looking at something above him. When Ianto took a step closer, he noticed that Jack's eyes where actually closed. The man looked very tired. Well, it was around midnight and everyone had to came back two hours ago for a late mission. And they did get some "physical exercises" (as Ianto liked to put it) during the afternoon, and the morning... and the night before, so...

Jack jumped a little from his chair when Ianto asked him if he wanted a coffee.

"You're my hero Ianto!" answered the Captain. He looked at his lover with more gratitude that he should have for a simple coffee. Maybe it was time for Jack to decrease the dose, Ianto thought.

"My pleasure."

Ianto couldn't stop himself but smiling when he quickly returned to the main area and watched the Captain in his office. Jack stretched a little, yawn and took a sip of coffee. Ianto laughed when the Captain spat everything out with a wince.

"Ianto!" yelled the Captain, less than ten seconds later. .

The young man re-entered the office with an innocent look.

"A problem Jack?"

"What is this! I thought you made the coffee!"

"I did." Ianto answered with a grin.

"That's not your co..."

Jack took a look at his cup.

"You put me on decaf!"

"Yep, I did." Ianto was now smiling, very happy with himself.

"Why?" Jack whispered with an horrified look.

"That's for cheating at the naked hide and seek."

"I didn't!" Jack defend himself.

"You cheat, you always cheat!" Ianto answered, before giving Jack a soft kiss on the lips.

Ianto was walking toward the stairs when Jack sat again, his boots on the desk, and said,

"Too bad. I'm so exhausted, that without a good cup of coffee, I'm not sure I'll be up for any sex tonight."

Ianto froze but didn't turn around to face Jack.

"That's a shame," Jack continue innocently. "I just found the blindfold and cuffs I was telling you about a week ago."

Ianto sighed and closed his eyes for a second.

"You'll have your coffee in ten minutes." he said, before leaving the office.

Jack closed his eyes and smiled. That was too easy.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so yeah, that sucked a bit but like I said, I wrote that a long time ago


End file.
